The Indiana University Melvin and Bren Simon Cancer Center is a matrix Cancer Center that organizes and facilitates cancer research, education, patient care, and cancer control and prevention. The Mission of the Indiana University Melvin and Bren Simon Cancer Center is to decrease the mortality and suffering from cancer by conducting outstanding translational research, by providing excellence in education, and by delivering high quality patient-centered care. This application seeks funds for the Center's five research programs, seven shared facilities. Clinical Protocol and Data Management, Protocol Review and Monitoring System, Early Phase Clinical Research Support, and Data Safety and Monitoring. In addition, funds are requested for Administration, Planning and Evaluation, Developmental Funds, and Senior Leaders. The research programs have been organized and developed to be highly interactive, allowing for successful collaboration among basic, clinical, and population science researchers. The research programs are: 1) Breast Cancer, 2) Cancer Prevention and Control, 3) Experimental and Developmental Therapeutics, 4) Hematopoiesis, Microenvironment and Immunology, 5) Tumor Microenvironment and Metastasis. Supporting the members of these programs are seven shared resources. Preclinical share resources: 1) Chemical Genomics, 2) Flow Cytometry,3) In Vivo Therapeutics. Clinical shared resources: 1) Clinical Pharmacology and Analytical Core, 2) Tissue Procurement and Distribution. Other shared resource: Biostatistics and Data Management